


Celestial Morning

by SailorSolarr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, F/M, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, POV Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolarr/pseuds/SailorSolarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Clarke and Bellamy find themselves in each other's company until daybreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Morning

It was like seeing the night sky for the first time…quiet but fierce, exposing it’s true beauty in small portions.

The glimmer of hope always hung low within Bellamy Blake’s lids, right behind his long lashes.

Clarke would sometimes catch herself staring at them longer than the small 3-second window offered, flickering her eyes down to his sharp cupid’s bow.

Similar to the awakening of dawn, Bellamy wasn’t the type of man you discover instantly, but it does happen all of a sudden, blinding you.

Clarke adjusted her eyes to the dark at this point and could properly appreciate all that it offered as she lied in the comfort of his presence.

She peeled back his layers in search of that light and as the sun bared luminescence to this grassy green oasis atop this small peak, Clarke Griffin witnessed his truest form.

Struggling to catch his breath from the reverberating laughter in his chest, Bellamy laid on his side, placing a firm palm to the Earth.

He stared straight in her soul, catching her completely off guard.

Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat, bearing all she felt in it’s sound.

The sun had peaked right behind Bellamy’s head, exposing the dark tasseled locks and outlined every feature in his face.

She couldn’t stop herself from rolling onto her side and sliding her hand through his curls.

All Bell could do was smile as he allowed her soft palm to explore.

In that moment, he grabbed her wrist as if the tips of her fingers had burned him.

“We should go be useful to our people…”Bellamy interrupted.

“We’re _always_ useful to our people…” Clarke struck back, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity as to why he was trying to ruin this moment.

She was enjoying _him._

“You know what I mean”

 _ **There he goes with that stupid smirk** , _Clarke thought.

It was the tall-tell sign that Bellamy’s words did not match his emotions.

He struggled to be honest with her and she saw it in the amount of times he sighed through parted lips.

There was something he wasn’t saying.

“Say it, Blake..” she huffed.

Bellamy’s gaze refocused on her, milking in her features that seemed so at peace in presence.

He took a long deep breath, adjusting his posture, trying to refocus on being by _her_ side.

“But, I don’t want to ruin this”, the man stated in a gritted tone.

“Don’t do that” Clarke bit back, not meaning to come off as harsh as she did, “Don’t pull away from me,” she decided.

His whole demeanor softened at her confession, almost as if relieved.

Clarke went back to observing him fondly, knowing that’s exactly what he needed to hear.

To hear _he_ was needed, wanted.

Wanted by _her._

“Plus, only thing that can ruin this is that liquor breath, sir” Clarke spoke between bursts of laughter.

Bellamy’s grin widened, grabbing the curve of her waste, “Oh, really? Interesting~” he huffed into her blonde waves, “your words are turning reckless, Griffin”.

At this point, she couldn’t deny the warmth of his breaths tickling her already sensitive skin.

Grass wet from the morning dew made their clothes near damp, rising from their comfortable moment they created.

Orbiting around each other, they gained their footing, watching as the sun started to surpass the trees, blinding them both.

Bellamy’s broad palm dusted remnants of the ground from his cadet jacket, brown eyes rising to meet cerulean ones.

“Let’s go find someplace warm,” he stated assertively, enclosing the space between their two forms.

“You’re not sick of me yet?” Clarke grinned; _reminiscing on the night they spent drinking with their friends in the mess hall in celebration of another alliance._

_Their night went from watching Monty and Jasper sing-along to the oldies arm-in-arm to running off with Bellamy, enticed by the idea of spending time alone._

That’s how they ended up on top of this hill until the sky bid farewell to the night.

“Not even a little bit” Bellamy assured, licking his lips after the release of those words.

A pounding surged through Clarke, as if awakened inside.

Feeling as giddy as a child receiving candy, Clarke swiftly laced her fingers with his.

With the same eagerness, Bellamy interlocked and latched their hands.

Proceeding in a leisurely stride back to Arkadia, they talked about every passing thought on each other’s mind, encompassed in their own world as always.

After a 2 -minute trek through the base, they rounded the hall to the wing in which Bellamy’s room was assigned.

Pulling an unaware Clarke into his chest, he lazily walked backwards through the threshold, keeping her in toe.

And for the first time, they discovered why the sun needed the moon.

 _It was love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I don't know what this is and I hope it was good and that it was worth exploring. Let me know in the comments!  
> Follow my tumblr, @sailorsolarr  
> Thank you for reading, xoxo.


End file.
